


Afternoon Ciggerettes

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Maybe OOC, Punkstuck, Smoking, alot, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave works as a DJ in L.A. and one night, he meets Jade, an aspiring singer who becomes determined to turn Dave's world upside down. </p>
<p>Rated M for smut. badly written smut, but smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider and the girl across the bar just bought you a shot. 

You shoot a smile her way from your spot in the dj booth. She winks back and dissapears into the dancefloor filled with swaying bodies. You tip the small glass back and swallow the bitter red liquid just as the song ends, you flip tracks to a popular song and watch as people crowd the already packed dancefloor. The girl appears beside the booth and leans up so she gets your attention. You get a good look at her now that she’s closer. A side of her head was shaved, causing a break in her long jet black hair, she had mousy features and thick black eyeliner, a single lip ring protrudes from the mouth grinning up at you.   
“Do you take requests?” The words floated up to you. You leaned down to her  
“Sure, what do you want me to play?”  
“Well, me mostly” she grinned and swayed her hips to the beat pumping through the speakers. She actually manages to pull a grin out of you, behind your shades your eyes trail down her tall, slender framed body quickly. you spend a minute pondering this, trying to figure out if she's joking or not. she just stands there grinning.The song is coming to and end soon so you try to wrap it up quickly. You lean back down to her   
“I swap dj’s and am off in ten minutes, meet me at the bar?” She grinned at your question and winked heading back into the direction of the bar.   
Four songs later the other dj, a short Hispanic guy named Tavros Nitram, hopped up into the booth and patted you on the shoulder. You take off the headphones and hand them to him and jump down from the booth. You pass by his stoner boyfriend on your way to the bar, he’s leaning against the booth wall blowing bubbles with his gum. You plop down in a bar stool and order a shot while you glance to your sides looking for the girl from earlier. You feel her slide a hand across your back as she seats herself in the stool next to yours. Crossing her long legs over one another and stuck her hand out.  
“Jade Harley” she said, you eyed her hand for a second before clasping yours into her soft palm. Quirking a smile, you reply  
“Dave strider.”


	2. That badly written smut I promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut, and a lil bit of fluff.

The black haired girl on top of you grinded herself against your lap, a slight flush working up on both of your faces, a smile on hers as she leaned down and caught your mouth against hers, her lip ring pressing into your skin. You trailed small kisses and bites down her neck and shoulder as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, letting herself spill out, The rest of your clothing having been long ago discarded. You instantly began biting and sucking on one breast while your hand worked on the other,  
causing her to make little moans and rock her hips into yours, the only thing between your junk and hers was the thin layers of her panties and of your ever tenting boxers. She rubbed you through the cloth and bit your lower lip, making your breath come a little heavier. Pushing you down further into your bed, jade pulled down your boxers and let you bob freely before taking it in your hand and pumping slowly, eventually adding her tongue to the underside of your length. Her eyes made contact with yours as she slid the entire length into her mouth and throat effortlessly, which was a feat in itself since you are very well endowed. You tipped your head back and let the pleasure roll quietly through you, you have had this done this before, but it never felt as good as jade did right now. 

You pulled her up and kissed her roughly, kissing down her until she was straddling your face and you had removed her lace panties with your teeth. sticking your tongue into her, you began playing with her body causing her to squirm on top of you, she began to rock back and forth and clench her fists in your hair as she rode out her orgasm, biting her own lip to contain the sounds that echoed out of her body. She climbed down and eagerly pushed you into her, while it felt good as hell, the way she did it reminded you briefly of a dog. The thought had you smiling as she rode you, your hips thrusting up to meet hers in a skin slapping noise that had you going crazy inside. She leaned down and bit your shoulder as the second orgasm rocked through her. This gave you reason to pick up the pace, leaning up and leaving a trail of hickies on her breasts. Another twenty minutes later you where kissing her as you thrust the remains of your orgasm into her to meet her fifth one, collapsing beside you panting and out of breath, you cuddled her up to your chest, the sheen of sweat that plastered both of yours skin made her giggle, leaning up to kiss you. She snuggled against you and feel asleep just as quickly as you did.


	3. Good mornings

You crack open your eyes to register both faint music and sunlight streaming through the closed blinds. You laid in an empty bed in nothing but your boxers, your red and black sheets tangled around you. You could easily through the open layout of your bedroom into the large bathroom, where you determined the music was coming from. Jade stood in front of the large mirror in nothing but her underwear and one of your hoodies, the fabric of which moved up to show more of her butt and stomach as she stretched. She began quietly singing along as she picked up her phone from the counter and switched it to an arctic monkeys song, singing along faintly still as she dropped the hood down and ran her hand through her hair. Shaking out the long black locks, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection and cracked a smile when she noticed you sitting up in the bed watching her in the reflection. She blushed a little, grabbing her phone she exits the room and hops back on the bed, straddling your lap and kissing you lightly. 

“I was gonna go outside to smoke and i didn't wanna go out there in just my tank top, since ya know, it's like 40 degrees out” she proclaimed, gesturing down to your hoodie.   
“You can smoke in here Jade, it doesn't bother me a bit.” You retort making her grin and lean over to find her pants and fish out her cigarettes, placing one between her lips she felt around for a lighter and coming to the conclusion that she didn't have one, she sighed and went to move from your lap.   
You stopped her and kissed her, easily snaking your hand down to find your discarded pants and grab the lighter from your pack. Pulling back you pop the cigarette in you mouth and light it, taking a drag while you do so. This earns you a giggle and her playing with your hair. She steals her cigarette back and takes a long drag off of it. Tipping her head back she let the smoke exhale through her nose, than releasing the last of the puff via her mouth. She bobbed her head to the music that still played from her phone as she held it down and offered you some. you lean up an catch it with you mouth, taking a long puff from the ciggeratte she still held. She eventually cuddled back up to your side and after the two of you finished smoking, she began to drift off back to sleep. You smiled and put your arms around her, stopping to stare at her face now that she was so close. She really was beautiful, her hair was tangled around you, its dark inky colour a nice contrast to your extreme blond. You laid your head back and sighed, smiling when you felt the tug of sleep. You closed your eyes and fell asleep to the rymthmeic sound of jades breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story is gonna get better XD


	4. let me be your hoodie theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my chapters always end up so short ugh. enjoi anyways

You crack open your eyes to register both faint music and sunlight streaming through the closed blinds. You laid in an empty bed in nothing but your boxers, your red and black sheets tangled around you. You could easily through the open layout of your bedroom into the large bathroom, where you determined the music was coming from. Jade stood in front of the large mirror in nothing but her underwear and one of your hoodies, the fabric of which moved up to show more of her butt and stomach as she stretched.

She began quietly singing along as she picked up her phone from the counter and switched it to an artic monkeys song, singing along faintly still as she dropped the hood down and ran her hand through her hair. Shaking out the long black locks, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection and cracked a smile when she noticed you sitting up in the bed watching her in the reflection. She blushed a little, grabbing her phone she exits the room and hops back on the bed, straddling your lap and kissing you lightly.

“I was gonna go outside to smoke and i didn't wanna go out there in just my tank top, since ya know, it's like 40 degrees out” she proclaimed, gesturing down to my hoodie.   
“You can smoke in here Jade, it doesn’t bother me a bit.” You retort making her grin and lean over to find her pants and fish out her cigarettes, placing one between her lips she felt around for a lighter and coming to the conclusion that she didn’t have one, she sighed and went to move from you lap. You stopped her and kissed her, easily snaking your hand down to find your discarded pants and grab the lighter from your pack. Pulling back you pop the ciggerette in you mouth and light it, taking a drag while you do so. This earns you a giggle and her playing with your hair. She steals her cigarette back and takes a long drag off of it. Tipping her head back she let the smoke exhale through her nose, than releasing the last of the puff via her mouth. She bobbed her head to the music that still played from her phone as she held it down and offered you some. you lean up an catch it with your mouth, taking a long puff from the cigarette she still held. 

She eventually cuddled back up to your side and after the two of you finished smoking, she began to drift off back to sleep. You smiled and put your arms around her, stopping to stare at her face now that she was so close. She really was beautiful, her hair was tangled around you, its dark inky colour a nice contrast to your extremely blond one. You laid your head back and sighed, smiling when you felt the tug of sleep. You closed your eyes and fell asleep to the rymthmeic sound of Jades breathing.


End file.
